


To Watch, To Stand

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [18]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Northern Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: Another poem for the Dúnedain Rangers of Arnor.





	To Watch, To Stand

I stand among the rustling trees,  
my ear cocked to the whisp’ring breeze,   
to watch and wait, alert and still,  
for foul or fell to cross my will.

Before me Eriador’s open land;   
behind me, still on my command,   
my faithful friend who bore me far  
on this our never-ending war.

But two days hence a warg I fought,   
‘ere that, the brutish orcs that brought  
it here, and now I stand to ward  
all evil from this land we guard.

Sword at my hip, bow on my back,   
a dagger, two, in belt and pack,   
my wits I have, my skill, my steed,  
and little else to do this deed.

I am a Ranger of the North;   
two thousand years we’ve sallied forth,   
my people brave, to hold this land;   
forever here I, too, will stand.


End file.
